Tanba
Tanba a restaurant owner and holds the role of "President" at Restaurant Tanba, which specializes in meat pies. He’s a little violent but takes good care of his crew. Appearance Tanba is frightening at first glance, with a muscular build and short spiky hair, sharp teeth, pointy beard and a constant menacing look in his eyes. He wears a fur coat to match his animal looking mask, along with black jeans, black boots and leather gloves. Personality Usually rather aggressive, but is very caring towards his employees. Tanba is hardworking and thinks about the prosperity of his business above all else, requiring his staff to work hard and reprimanding them when they slack off. History Past Tanba has been a restaurant owner for a long time. He found Kirion when she was just a child with no home, taking her in as a staff member and raising her in the restaurant. He used to have an employee named Asuka, who was madly in love with him, though he never truly reciprocated those feelings. Asuka used her magic to force him to fall in love with her, but over time Tanba became immune to her magic and returned to his regular way of thinking. Ultimately, he fired her for controlling him. Present Tanba is one of the first allies Kaiman made during his days alone in the Magic User Realm after he killed the "collectors" trying to kidnap Fukuyama before Blue Night. Thankful for saving his employee, Tanba treated Kaiman to a meal in his restaurant, and ended up hiring him for basic labour. As an employee, Kaiman was lazy and usually ate all of the restaurant's meat pies only to get beaten up by Tanba as punishment (so far the only character in the manga able to subdue Kaiman and even make him cry). Nonetheless, he still helped Kaiman to look for answers about his past, recognizing the mark around his eyes. Together they all went to Hell's Prison to deliver the last meal of one of his former customers, a Magic User named Shimizu. Kaiman engulfed the prisoner's head in his jaws and Shimizu was able to identify the man inside his head as Risu. Tanba saw a business opportunity after the Blue Night festival in En's Mansion, selling meat bags in his truck in a contest to ensure future business with The En Family, and also helping Kaiman to sneak into the Mansion to rescue his friend Nikaido. To avoid detection, Kaiman diguised himself in a ridiculous outfit he crafted the night before, posing as "Pieman", Tanba's recently married wife. Tanba hated this from the very beginning, but could not argue against it as they were already inside the mansion. The contest was to be held between two snack wagon's to see who could sell as much of their food as possible to the people in the Mansion. After finding out that Asuka was going to be their competition, Tanba realized that winning the contest may be difficult after all, since he knew she undoubtedly would use her smoke in her apple pies to make everyone fall for her. A plan which almost succeeded, but she ran out of magic at the same time as Noi and Ebisu, members of the jury in the contest, tasted some of Tanba's meat bags and found them delicious. in an smart move, he prepared a special mushroom meatbag for En, winning the contest. When Kaiman found Nikaido, he ran without second thoughts and told Tanba he would return some day for the money of his work, Tanba, happy to see he finally was able to locate his friend, replied that he never had the intention to pay him anything. During the genocide raid of the Cross-Eyes against the Magic Users, the restaurant was attacked by them, almost overpowered, and Tanba was only saved by the combined effort of Fukuyama and Kirion. While the former transformed the goons into giant meat bags, the latter chopped the face off The Cross-Eyes Boss, and with their forces decimated and their leader almost killed, the Cross-Eyes escaped from the place. During the apocalyptic rain in the Magic User realm, Tanba fell sick due to the rain's effect, but still went to the city to look for survivors, and was almost eaten alive by one of Asuka's angels together with Fukuyama. They were saved by Kirion and all (included Asuka) lived for a couple days in the restaurant, sometimes Asuka would crawl into his bed to cuddle with him, and then Kirion would hit her with a newspaper to make her get out of there. When they started to feel better they all talked about Magic Users and humans, how they all think they were equal to them and Tanba told everyone that he never used a human for magic practice, this make Kirion go to the sky with a fully charged magic broom to see what is happening with their world. References Category:Characters Category:Male